


Nothing Good Happened There

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, post 5x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Alternate ending to 5x23





	Nothing Good Happened There

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow

 

“You stay right here William, I’m just going to make sure Chase is secure. Don’t worry, I won’t let him hurt you again.” Oliver smiled at his son.

 

William nodded. Probably still in too much shock to talk.

 

Oliver tighten binds around Chase’s wrists and put a gag in his mouth. Man did that man like to hear himself talk. What was it with bad guys going on and on…

 

“Can we go get my Mom?” William sounded like a scared little boy.

 

“You bet buddy, let me just confirm where they are and we will go get them.” Oliver could see his response lifted William’s spirits.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver said in the comms, please let her respond.

 

“I’m here Oliver.”

 

“Such a relief to hear your voice. It’s over. I have William. Chase has been neutralized. Are you still at the plane? I’m coming to you with a boat.”

 

“Yes, we are all still here. Samantha will be so relieved. Hold on a moment, I tell her.”

 

Felicity went silent and Oliver took a deep breath looked over at Chase who looked a little dazed that he had lost. 

 

“Oliver, I’m back. Samantha is so so grateful.”

 

“See you soon.”

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

*****

 

They were almost back to the island to meet the others when William spoke. “So you are the Green Arrow and my Dad.”

 

Oliver nodded. 

 

William scuffed his shoe on the deck of the boat. “Well that’s pretty cool. Thank you for rescuing me.”

 

“Any time. I’m just sorry this all happened.”

 

“Well, it’s not all bad.”

 

Oliver looked at him questioningly.

 

“I got to meet my father. I hope I get to see more of you now.”

 

“I hope so too.” Oliver smiled.

 

*****

 

When the boat docked, William ran for Samantha and Felicity ran toward Oliver.

 

“Oh, thank God! I heard Chase’s ultimatum of the comms and I was so worried.”

 

“I had to find another way.”

 

“You did.” Felicity smiled up at him before leaning up for another kiss. This time Oliver met her halfway.

 

Oliver looked at his friends standing near the shore. “Where’s Malcolm?”

 

“There was a landmine, Thea steps on it but Malcolm would allow her to die.”

 

Oliver nodded.

 

Oliver took John over to collect the ARGUS boat so everyone could get off the island.

 

*****

 

Oliver looked back at the island as the boat left for good.

 

“You don’t have to do this you know.” Felicity held his hand.

 

“Oh yes I do. Nothing good happens there.” And with that he detonated the explosives Chase had set. As he watched the island disintegrate, he turned to Felicity. “Let’s leave the past in the past. I can’t wait to start my future with you.”

 

“Let’s start it right now.” Felicity smiled up at him and he leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
